Story of Us
by ishikawa chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto teman masa kecil yang bertemu kembali pada saat SMA dimana perasaan sayang dari hanya sekedar teman masa kecil tumbuh secara perlahan di hati keduanya dan ketika mereka sadari perasaan itu ternyata semuanya sudah terlampat, tawa bahagia pun menjadi sebuah tangisan. (warning sasufemnaru)


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt comfort, romance, family, friendship, angst**

 **Warnings : Gender switch**

Pagi hari yang damai disalah satu pavilium pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Di bagian teras depan terlihat seorang pria berumur 50an sedang duduk nyaman disebuah korsi goyang sambil menutup matanya, sang kakek terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Rambut ravennya terlihat berkibar pelan ditiup angin pagi hari. Tak lama kemudian datalanglah anak laki laki berumur sekitar 8 tahun merjalan menuju ketempak si pria tua itu, tampak di tangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah albu foto tua yang Nampak pada warna merahnya yang sedikit pudar itu.

" Kakek " pangil anak itu.

" Hmmm " sang kakek hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

" Kakekkkkk" pangil lagi si anak kecil itu sedikit lebih keras karena pangilan pertamanya hanya dib alas gumaman tidak jelas dari sang kakek.

Sang kakek pun hanya tersenyum melihat cucu tersanyangnya Menma Uchiha.

" Iya Menma" Jawab sang kakek sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Sekarang terlihan warna Onix sekelam malam tampa bintang pada mata sang kakek. Melihat cucunya yang kesal sang kakek pun hanya tesenyumdan mengangkat sikecil Menma kedalam pangkuannya.

" Kakek tadi aku menemukan ini di tempat penyimpanan ketika aku sedang mencari mainnanku dan aku melihat foto kakek saat masih sekolah sedang merangkul seseorang perempuan sambil tersenyum lebah di bawah pohon yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Tetapi ada yang aneh kek, ini kan bukan foto nenek yang masih muda. Jadi siapa dia kek? " Menma bertanya begitu panjang kepada sang sang kakek pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkakatan sang cucu. Ditatapnya sekilas foto tersebut dan tampaklah kilau kesidihan di mata tua itu.

" Hmmm benar Menma,itu bukan foto nenekmu. Tapi itu foto kakek dengan sahabat kakek sejak kecil dan foto itu diambil satu minggu setelah ujian kelulusan berakhir." Sang kakek menjawap.

Sikecil Menma pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto itu ke wajah sang kakek. Dapat dilihat Menma bahwa sang kakek sedang mengingat masa masa itu sambil tersenyum tetapi beerapa saat kemuadian Menma dapat melihat kesidihan yang terpancar dari mata itu.

" Kakek kenapa?" Tanya Menma

" Kakek baik baik saja Menma, kakek hanya teringgat waktu pertama kali kakek ketemu dengan wanita yang ada pada foto itu." Terang kakek

" Apakah Menma inggin mendenagarnya." Tanya sang kakek sambil menurunkan pandangannya kepada wajah cucunya yang menyiratkan ketertarikan terhadap ucapan kakeknya. Menma sangat suka dengan cerita kakeknya, setiap kakeknya bercerita pada waktu yang samapun imajinasi Menma langsung bekerja membanyangkan bahwa dialah yang sedang melakukan petualangan itu.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Menma semangat.

Sang kakek pun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban cucunya kemudian pandangannya pun beralih kedepan dan menerawang jauh kemasa lalu.

Konoha 45 tahun yang lalu.

Terlihat sebuah rumah mewah atau bisa disebut juga dengan masion yang begitu indah dengan warna cat yang begitu sejuk dilihat mata dan juga taman yang tampak indah dengan berbagai jenis tanaman bunga dan pohon pohon jeruk dan apel yang berjejer manis di setiap gerbang pembatas rumah itu.

Beralih dari taman itu di sebuah kamar bercat soft orange di rumah mewah itu terlihan di atas kasur queen size yang penuh akan boneka tampak gadis kecil yang seperti tenggelam di antara tumpukan bonekanya.

Sang gadis kecil pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan sekarang terlihat bahwa warna mataya adalah shapire yang begitu jernih. Menguap kecil sang gadis kecil yang bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar madi yang ada didalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian naruto kecil yang telah selesai dengan acara mandinya pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan. Sekarang diruang makan tampak beberapa orang yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing. Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato tampak menikmati bacaan paginya dengan di temani secangkir kopi, beralih pada sang kepala keluarga seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina sedang sibuk menata hidangan untuk sarapan keluarganya dan terakhir adalah anak laki laki berumur 10 tahun (dan labih tua lima tahun dari naruto ) berambut orange berantakan tampak sedang menik mati buah apelnya. Ya mereka adalah Tou-san,Kaa-san dan nii-san dari naruto.

" Ohayo Tou-san,Kaa-san Nii-san." Naruto menyapa keluarganya dengan gembira.

" Ohayo moo Naru-chan." Jawab mereka kompak

Setelah semua anggota keluarga berkumpul Minato pun mempin doa dan acara makan pagipun berjalan lancar dan hangat.

Sekitas seratus meter dari rumah keluarga Namikaze terdapat sebuah taman yang lumanyan luas dan berfasilitas lengakap seperti kotak pasir dan ayunan beberapa bangku taman yang diletakkan di bawah pohon pohon yang rindang. Terlihat dari kejauhan Kushina yang menggandeng Naruto kecil sedang berjalan menuju taman itu, Naruto kecil yang memang jarang sekali keluar dari rumah itupun begitu senang ketika tadi setelah sarapan dan sang kaa-san melepas kepergian sang suami dan anak sulungnya ketempat bekerja dan sekolah dasar bagi sisulung sang kaa-san aka Kushina pun mengajak sang putri untuk menuju ketaman. Sesampainya ditaman Kushina pun melambai dan tersenyum kepada wanita berambut dan bermata hitam.

" ahh Mikoto lama tak berjumpa." Kushina memeluk teman masa SMAnya. Beralih pada sikecil Naruto.

" Naruto beri salan pada teman kaa-chan" ucap Kushina

" Hallo bibi saya Namikaze Naruto,salam." Ucap Naruto sambil membukukkan badannya.

" Salam kenal Naru-chan nama bibi Uchiha Mikoto, kamu manis sekali Naru-chan." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bias tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto yang hanya duduk manis di sebelah sang mama dan hanya melihat kerumunan anak anak yang sedang bermain main itu tampak mulai bosan. Di tariknya beberapa kali pakaian sang mama agar menoleh kepadannya sedangkan Kushina yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sahabatnya pun menoleh kesebelahnya dimana sang anak sedang menekuk wajahnya karena yang paham kalau sang putri tenggah bosan pun hanya tersenyum.

" Naru-chan bosan." Tanya kushina dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" kenapa Naru-chan tidak bermain saja dengan anak anak yang lainnya?" Tanya Khushina dengan senyum lembut

Dengan mata berbinar cerah Naruto pun membalas senyum sang kaa-chan

" Arigato kaa-chan."

Naruto pun berjalan riang ketempat kerumunan anak anak itu. Awalnya Naruto binggung bagai mana harus menyapa tetapi salah satu dari mereka yang melihat Naruto berdiri saja disanapun akhirnya menghampiri Naruto.

" Hai" sapa si anak sambil tersenyum

" Hai" Naruto pun ikut tersenyum

Tampa kata kata si anak kecil itu pun menarik Naruto menuju ke gerombolan anak anak perempuan yang tampak sedang memikirkan mau bermain apa. Naruto kecilpun begitu senang dengan teman teman barunya,selama beberapa jam pun Naruto kecil bermain dengan gembira bersama teman teman barunya.

Tak jauh dari mereka tampak beberapa anak laki laki yang sedang serius bermain bola salah satunya adalah si bocah raven yang tenggah mendribel bola setelah beberapa teman yang sekarang menjadi lawanya dia berhasil lewati dan bersiap untuk menendang

SYYUUTT…

Benda bulat itu pun tidak terjangkau oleh tangan si kipper tetapi tetap melambung menuju gerombolan anak perempuan

DUKK…

Kyaaaa..

Bunyi lumayan keras dari sang bola yang telah mendarat mulus di kepala pirang Naruto dan disusul dengan jeritan para anak perempuan yang kaget sedangkan para anak laki laki hanya dapat meringgis. Sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi korbannya hanya memeganggi kepalanya sambil menunduk dan mata yang muang berkaca kaca mulai mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia melihat ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depannya…..

TBC


End file.
